On Rainy Day
by Kyu Amakusa
Summary: Naruto terkena kanker. Dia tahu umurnya tak panjang lagi, namun dia tetap berat meninggalkan Sakura. Akankah cinta mereka bertahan? / Aku sangat mencintaimu sampai detik ini, dan aku baru sadar, aku tak bisa berhenti untuk mencintaimu. Yang bisa ku lakukan hanya membuatmu benci padaku / NaruSaku / DLDR / RnR please 'o')b
1. Chapter 1

Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap!

"Sakura, jangan berisik!" teriak Kaa-san dari lantai bawah.

Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap!

"Sakura, kau ini kenapa?" tanya kaasan saat aku sampai di dapur dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kau kenapa, hmm?" tanya Tou-san lembut , yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran ke anak semata wayangnya.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, ijinkan aku untuk keluar rumah. Aku mohon," pintaku yang masih mengatur nafas.

"Ini sudah malam. Lebih baik kau masuk rumah dan belajar, Sakura," perintah Kaa-san.

"Kaa-san...,"

"Memangnya ada apa, sayang? Apa kau ada urusan mendadak?" tanya Tou-san seraya mengusap rambut merah mudaku.

"Aku... aku tadi bermimpi buruk tentang Naruto, Tou-san. Aku hanya ingin ke rumahnya dan memastikan keadaannya. Kaa-san, ijinkan aku," pintaku lagi pada Nyonya Haruno yang kini tengah sibuk mencuci piring bekas makan malam.

"Sekarang kau masuk kamarmu, Sakura,'

"Kaa-san... Tou-san... Onegai...," kataku memelas.

"Tidak, Sakura. Ini sudah malam dan kau seorang gadis. Di luar sangat berbahaya," kata Kaa-san. "Kau juga bisa menemuinya besok pagi di sekolah," lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku akan baik-baik saja dan aku janji aka segera pulang,"

Tou-san dan Kaa-san saling pandang dan menghela nafas, mereka pasti capek menghadapi sifat keras kepalaku. "Baiklah. Cepat pulang dan hati-hati," ujar Kaa-san akhirnya.

"Hontou ni arigatoo," seruku, kemudian segera berlari menuju garasi. Aku mengayuh sepeda secepat mungkin ke rumahnya yang hanya terpisah tiga blok dari rumahku. Aku benar-benar sangat mengkhawatirkannya. "Naruto-kun...," panggilku setelah sampai di depan rumahnya. Sepedaku sudah ku parkir di tempatnya.

"Sakura? Kau kah itu?" tanya Naruto yang menghampiriku. Segera ku peluk tubuh tegapnya, menghirup harum badannya yang sangat memabukkan bagiku. Aku benar-benar sangatmencintai Naruto yang sudah menjadi kekasihku selama tiga tahun ini. "Kenapa malam-malam begini kau ke sini? Kau tidak takut apa? Kau mau..."

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

.

On Rainy Day

by Kai Amakusa

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Romance | Hurt | Typos | OOC maybe

Uzumaki Naruto | Haruno Sakura

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya gadis berambut merah muda di depanku ini yang memotong pertanyaanku. Sungguh, aku sangat takut jika terjadi apa-apa padanya. Dan aku tak akan pernah memaafkanku jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

"Tidak. Ada apa, sayang?" tanyaku lembut, menutupi rasa khawatirku. Ku usap pipinya yang dingin. Apa dia tidak kedinginan?

"Hmm... Ayo, ikut aku," Sakura menggandengku keluar pekarangan rumah, mengajakku berjalan di jalanan sekitaran rumahku. Aku tahu, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. Terlihat dari cara dia menggenggam erat jemariku, seakan jika terlepas akan sulit tergenggam lagi.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku tadi bermimpi buruk, Naruto-kun," jawabnya yang kemudian berhenti berjalan dan menatapku dengan manik emerald-nya. "Mimpi buruk tentangmu," lanjutnya lirih. Guratan khawatir tercetak di wajah cantiknya.

"Kau ini, ku kira apa. Mimpi itu bunga tidur, Sakura-chan. Jangan terlalu percaya pada mimpi. Dan kau bisa lihat sekarang, aku tidak apa-apa kan?" aku mencoba membuang rasa khawatirnya.

"..."

"Memangnya apa isi mimpimu, Sakura-chan?"

"Di mimpiku, kita menghabiskan waktu berdua di padang rumput yang sangat indah, Naruto-kun. Kita menikmati saat-saat indah itu, tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Tiba-tiba turun hujan, hujan yang sangat deras. Dan saat hujan itu reda, kau...," tiba-tiba Sakura memelukku. "Berjanjilah untuk ada di sampingku selamanya. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu," ujarnya pelan.

"Aku janji, sayang. Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu walau sedetik saja, walau nanti..."

"Baka!" Sakura mendorong badanku. "Aku menemuimu tidak untuk mendengar leluconmu," katanya kemudian. Air mata mulai mengalir dari emeraldnya, "Aku tak ingin mendengarnya, Naruto-kun,"

"Maaf," kataku pelan dan langsung memeluknya. "Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan. Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir dan menangis," isakan Sakura makin terdengar.

Kami-sama, kenapa saat aku menemukan gadis yang sangat ku cintai, Kau malah akan mengambilku darinya. Apa karena aku tak pantas untuknya? Apa dia terlalu sempurna untukku? Aku benar-benar tak ingin meninggalkanmu, Sakura-chan.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Ku mohon, jangan menangis," bisikku, semakin mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Entah kenapa aku ingin menangis di depanmu. Memberitahumu kalau aku benar-benar tak ingin kehilanganmu," katanya yang masih terisak.

"Aku tak akan hilang, Sakura-chan. Percayalah. Walau aku tak ada di sampingmu suatu saat nanti, aku akan tetap ada di hatimu," Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukanya. "Hei, aku tak menyuruhmu untuk menangis lebih keras," candaku, tapi tangisan Sakura semakin deras.

"Baka!"

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku menyerah, Sakura-chan," ku usap punggungnya bermaksud untuk menenangkannya.

Tes! Tiba-tiba aku merasa sesuatu berbau anyir menetes jatuh di atas tanganku yang melingkar di pinggang gadisku. Mimisan lagi? Entah ini mimisan ke berapa hari ini. Buru-buru ku hapus darah menyebalkan itu dari tangan dan hidugku. Gzzz, kepalaku sakit sekali.

Kami-sama, aku mohon, beri aku kekuatan di depan gadis ini. Dan kalau bisa, beri aku waktu sedikit lagi untuk membuatnya membenciku agar dia tidak terlalu merasa kehilangan saat aku pergi nanti.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Hn?"

"Tetap peluk aku, lima menit saja. Aku ingin masih seperti ini," pintanya.

"Untukmu tak hanya lima menit, sayang,"

"Diam dan peluk aku, Naruto,"

"Iya iya," dia memelukku, membiarkan posisi seprti ini selama beberapa menit. Tak peduli tatapan orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan kami. Aku juga tak ingin saat seperti ini berakhir dengan cepat. Aku harap, aku bisa menghentikan waktu sementara untuk menikmati saat ini. Tapi aku hanya pemuda biasa yang mempunyai waktu sedikit. Sakura-chan, aku tidak ingin pergi.

"Naruto-kun, apa akhir-akhir ini kau sering mimisan dan sakit kepala?" Sakura melepas pelukannya dan menatapku.

"Tidak. Mungkin aku sudah sembuh, Sakura-chan," bohongku. Aku tahu, semakin hari, keadaanku semakin memburuk.

"Aku ingin melihatmu benar-benar sembuh. Menontonmu bermain basket di kursi pemain, melihatmu bertingkah konyol untuk merebut perhatianku, merasakan kasih sayangmu dan semua perhatianmu, melihat... semua hal tentangmu esok dan selamanya, Naruto-kun,"

Ku usap pipinya dengan lembut, "Jika aku benar-benar sembuh, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanyaku kemudian dan mengajaknya berjalan ke arah rumahnya. Ini sudah larut malam, aku tak ingin dia di marahi orangtuanya dan terlambat bangun besok pagi.

"Menikah denganmu, tinggal di pedesaan, mempunyai banyak anak dan hidup bahagia selamanya sampai akhir bersamamu, Naruto-kun," jawabnya polos. Emerald-nya tampak berbinar-binar saat menjawab pertanyaanku. Hal yang sangat aku suka darinya.

"Hahahaha, apa kau tak repot mengurus anak sebanyak itu, Sakura-chan?"

"Eh? Ah benar juga. Bodohnya aku," aku tersenyum mendengar pengakuannya. Pasti aku akan sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini nantinya.

"Kau memang bodoh, Sakura-chan. Malam-malam keluar rumah sendiri, membuat orang lain khawatir. Apa itu hobimu selain menangis? Kau tidak khawatir jika tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menculikmu?" tanyanku kesal.

"Maaf, Naruto-kun. Tapi kan aku sudah di depanmu dengan keadaan yang utuh," Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Menggemaskan.

"Iya, tapi jangan seperti ini lagi. Kau membuatku cemas setengah mati,"

"Kalau itu sebuah perintah, baiklah,"

"Kau mau melaksanakannya?"

"Iya, aku kan terlalu berharga untukmu, Naruto-kun," Sakura tertawa kecil, sedetik kemudian dia terdiam. "Dan kau juga terlalu berharga untukku, Naruto-kun. Jangan pernah pergi," aku tersenyum dan mengusap kepalanya sayang.

"Sekarang pulanglah, ini sudah malam. Kita bertemu di depan rumahmu besok pagi, aku akan menjemputmu," ucapku saat kami sampai di depan rumah sederhana berlantai dua. Terdapat ukiran 'Haruno' dalam huruf kanji di pagar batu rumah Sakura.

"Tapi... Ah baiklah," ku acak gemas mahkora merah muda Sakura. "Kau harus menghubungiku setelah sampai di rumah. Jangan tidur terlalu malam dan jangan lupa berdoa sebelum tidur, rubah mesum," penyakit cerewet Sakura kambuh.

"Kenapa kau jadi cerewet begini, Sakura-chan?"

"Karena aku sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat menyukaimu,"

Ku dekatkan wajahku pada wajah meronanya dan memberikan ciuman lembut nan hangat untuk jawabannya yang memuaskan itu.

_Te Be Ce_

Hai, minna ^o^)/

Kyu kembali dengan fanfict NaruSaku sesuai permintaan reader :3

Ini fanfict terlebay abad ini u,u

Bagaimana dengan fanfict ini, minna? Terlalu pendek kah? Apa terlalu gaje nan lebay? Feelnya dapet? Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Keep or Delete? Kalian yangmenentukan (~^o^)~

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca fanfict ini dan beberapa karya Kyu ^^

Review, saran, kritik, flame, pertanyaan, ide cerita selanjutnya kirim ke alamat di bawah ini *nunjuk kotak review*

Mind to review, minna? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Sayang, bangunlah. Ini sudah pagi. Ayo bangun, Sakura-chan,"

"Sebentar...," sahutku dengan mata terpejam.

"Ayolah, Sakura-chan. Waktuku tak banyak lagi,"

"Iya iya, aku bangun. Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" tanyaku sambil mendudukan diri dengan nyawa yang masih setengah. Antara sadar dan tidak sadar, aku melihat bayangan Naruto yang sangat tampan dengan kemeja putih yang dikenakannya. Pelan dan pasti, aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menempel di bibirku. "Ada apa?" Naruto tak menjawab, hanya sebuah ukiran senyuman yang terukir manis di bibirnya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik," katanya kemudian.

"Naru...,"

"SAKURA, BANGUN! MAU TIDUR SAMPAI KAPAN, TUAN PUTRI?" teriakan terdengar keras.

BRUKK!

"Argh... ittai," ringisku kesakitan seraya mengusap pantatku yang mendarat dengan mulus di lantai kamarku.

"SAKURA!"

"Aku sudah bangun, Kaa-san," balasku akhirnya daripada mendapat teriakan dan bonus guyuran air dari nenek sihir yang menyamar jadi Kaa-san ku itu. "Menyebalkan," gumamku pelan.

.

On Rainy Day

by Kyu Amakusa

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Romance | Hurt | Typos | OOC maybe

Uzumaki Naruto | Haruno Sakura

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

"Kaa-san, apa Naruto tadi ke sini?" tanyaku saat memakai sepatu, bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah pagi ini.

"Tidak. Oh iya, hari ini Tou-san akan pulang cepat. Jadi kau juga harus...,"

"Iya, aku juga akan pulang cepat, Kaa-san. Tapi bagaimana kalau hujan? Boleh hujan-hujan?"

"Beberapa hari ini tidak hujan, nanti pasti juga tidak akan hujan. Kaa-san sudah mengirim email ke Dewa Hujan tadi. Jadi, jangan cari alasan pulang telat," Kaa-san memperingatkanku.

"Baiklah," sahutku singkat. Setelah berpamitan dan mengecup kedua pipi Kaa-san, aku melangkahkan keluar rumah dan segera berlari kecil menuju depan gang rumahku.

"Terlambat lagi?" tanyanya setelah aku tiba di samping mobilnya. Ku buka pintu dan segera duduk di samping kursi kemudi dengan tenang.

"Maaf, Naruto-kun," sesalku kemudian.

"Hn. Hari ini kita tidak usah masuk, kita membolos. Jangan tanya kenapa, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," Naruto mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan diam tenang di tempat.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto tidak bicara sama sekali, tidak berisik seperti biasanya. Apa ada sesuatu? Kenapa perasaanku tak enak begini? Apa dia mempunyai masalah sampai memasang wajah serius seperti itu?

"Sakura...," panggilnya pelan. Sepertinya kami sudah sampai di tempat tujuan karena Naruto memelankan kecepatan mobilnya.

"Iya?"

"Kau tahu kenapa beberapa hari ini tidak hujan?" dia memberhentikan mobilnya dan memandang keluar kaca mobil. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya. Nampak sebuah gereja tua tapi terlihat rapi dan terurus berdiri kokoh di padang rumput yang lumayan luas. Di samping gereja tua itu, terdapat beberapa pohon sakura yang sedang tumbuh dengan suburnya.

"Entahlah, Naruto-kun," jawabku seraya mengikuti Naruto keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke arah sebuah batu besar yang terdapat di sisi lain gereja tua itu.

"Awan sedang memuat air sebanyak-banyaknya," Naruto duduk di atas batu itu dan menonton pemandangan pohon sakura yang menari menggugurkan daunnya kerena hembusan angin. "Dan akan menjatuhkan air hujan di saat yang tepat, di mana seseorang membutuhkan hujan untuk menutupi kesedihan dan kehilangannya," lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menghela nafasnya pelan dan kemudian menatapku, "Aku akan menikah di tempat ini lusa."

Flashback...

"Sakura-chan...," seru Naruto suatu sore.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tidak bilang kalau ke rumahku?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan, Sakura-chan," Naruto berdehem yang kemudian berlutut di depanku dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku hoodie birunya. Dia memasang wajah seriusnya saat menatapku.

"Kau mau apa? Kenapa bersikap seperti itu? Kau tahu, saat kau sedang serius, itu adalah sisi menakutkan darimu," akuku.

"Hahahaha, aku mohon, Sakura-chan. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu sekarang," pintanya dengan mimik lucu yang tak mampu menahanku untuk tidak tertawa. Kejadian itu masih berlanjut sampai dia menarik nafas panjang, mengisyaratkan kalau dia benar-benar ingin serius.

"Sudah?" tanyanya yang ku tanggapi dengan anggukan kepala. "Menikahlah denganku," lanjutnya yang kemudian membuka sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dari tadi.

"Apa kau sedang melamarku?" Naruto mengangguk senang dengan senyum lima jarinya. "Tapi kenapa cincin ini membeku? Kau tidak ikhlas memberinya padaku, Naruto-kun?" tanyaku setelah melihat isi kotak kecil itu. Sebuah cincin yang membeku berbentuk balok.

"Bukan begitu, Sakura-chan. Aku ingin kau menjawabnya tidak sekarang, kau bisa menjawabnya saat kita lulus nanti. Dan jangan berpikir itu terlalu lama, karena kita masih mempunyai banyak waktu untuk menikmati bersama," jelasnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi sepertinya kau sudah tahu apa jawabanku jika ku jawab sekarang, Naruto-kun," sahutku sambil tersenyum. "Aku akan menjaga agar es ini tidak mencair, tetap membekukan cincin ini sampai tiba waktunya. Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun," segera, aku memeluk Naruto erat.

Flashback end...

"Siapa gadis itu, Naruto-kun?"

Deg! Deg! Deg! Entah kenapa detak jantungku jadi tak beraturan begini. Apa aku harus menjawab lamarannya? Cincin yang dia berikan juga masih membeku.

"Kau mengenalnya," Naruto menatapku dengan manik sapphire-nya. "Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin mengatakan hal penting padamu. Maafkan aku, Sakura," lanjutnya.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf, Naruto-kun? Apa kau berbuat salah?"

"Maaf, aku membohongimu selama ini, Sakura. Aku hanya mempermainkanmu, kau hanya menjadi pelampiasan cintaku. Aku tak sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Kau hanya gadis bodoh yang gampang sekali dibohongi dan dipermainkan," jawabnya.

"Jangan bercanda, baka," aku tertawa mendengarnya. Apa dia salah makan tadi pagi?

"Aku tidak bercanda, Sakura," Naruto menatapku serius. Saat aku coba mendalami apa yang ada di kedua matanya, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. "Aku tidak mencintaimu," katanya, membuatku seperti terkena hujaman benda tajam berulang kali tepat di ulu hatiku. Rasa sakit dan sesak menyelimutiku.

"Naru...,"

"Naruto-kun, kau sudah datang?" seorang gadis berambut indigo tiba-tiba datang dan berlari ke arah Naruto. Sebuah ukiran senyum tulus terpantri di wajah tampan Naruto. Gadis indigo? Bukankah dia gadis yang sekelas dengan Ino? Dan bukankah gadis ini sangat menyukainya sampai mengikuti Naruto kemana saja saat dia berkeliaran di sekolah – kata Ino? Bagaimana bisa gadis asing

"Maaf, aku terlambat, Hinata-chan,"

"T-tidak apa-apa," semburat tipis muncul di kedua pipi gadis yang di panggil Hinata itu saat Naruto mengusap puncak kepalanya. "A-ano... Apa dia S-sakura, Naruto-kun?"

"Hn. Sakura, ini Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Dia calon istriku, kami akan menikah lusa depan."

_FIN_

Becanda~

_Te Be Ce_

Hai, minna ^o^)/

Sepertinya chapter ini makin pendek ya, minna? -w-)a gomen ne, tugas akhir menggila u,u

Ini semua pada yang rekues happy ending ya? Ya, tunggu saja bagaimana akhir cinta mereka *smirk* /heh

Special thanks for Princess NaSa, Guest, agusajisaputro, By-U, Nagasaki, Ns, Ryan Kurosaki, Cindy elhy, Naru-kun93, hime koyuki, My, LoveNaruSaku, caesar, and silent reader :3

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini, minna? Semoga tidak mengecewakan ^^

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca fanfict ini ^^

Review, saran, kritik, flame, pertanyaan, ide cerita selanjutnya kirim ke alamat di bawah ini *nunjuk kotak review*

Mind to review, minna? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

"Arghh... kepalaku sakit!" menangis semalaman membuat mataku sembab dan kepalaku yang terasa seperti terbentur sesuatu yang keras berkali-kali. Hatiku pecah tak terbentuk lagi dan seperti asap rasa cintaku telah pudar untuknya. Dengan tenang, Naruto menyuruhku untuk membuang cincin pemberiannya dan tak perlu lagi untuk menunggunya mencair. "Sialan!" teriakku kesal. Tak ada orang di rumah, jadi aku tak perlu takut kena marah Kaa-san karena teriakanku.

_Sorry baby sorry baby for only loving you_

_ Sorry, I'm so sorry_

_ Shwaty baby shwaty baby_

_ I'm sorry for looking at you only_

_ I guess, I really can't do anything about it_

"Datanglah ke rumah sakit di ruang ICU. Sekarang juga. Dia menunggumu," aku membaca pesan singkat dari nomor tak ku kenal. "Siapa yang mengirim? Kenapa tidak ada nama pengirimnya? Pasti orang salah kirim," pikirku kemudian. Setelah mengusap kedua pipiku yang masih berair karena tangis, aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Aku perlu mandi.

Tiba-tiba dingin dan basah ku rasakan saat menginjak lantai kamarku, saat ku periksa, aku menemukan sebuah kotak berisi cincin dan air. Cincin pemberian Naruto sudah mencair? Gzzz, kenapa perasaanku tak enak begini?

.

Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap!

Aku mempercepat langkah lariku menuju ruang ICU. Aku tak tahu di mana ruangan itu berada, tapi aku merasa sesuatu mengarahkanku ke sana. Semakin mendekati ke ruangan itu, perasaanku semakin kalut.

Langkahku terhenti di depan ruang ICU, ku buka pintu itu dengan perlahan. Belum sempat pintu terbuka lebar, mataku mulai panas dan berair. Ada apa ini?

"Sakura-chan...,"

"Kaa-san? Sedang apa Kaa-san di sini? Mana Tou-san? Kalian tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyaku khawatir seraya mengedarkan pandangan mencari sosok orang yang sudah menyumbangkan 23 sel kromosomnya padaku itu.

"Kami tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Tenanglah, Tou-san sedang berada di ruang dokter bersama...,"

"Kenapa kalian di sini, Kaa-san? Ayo pulang," ajakku yang kemudian menggandeng tangan Kaa-san.

"Sakura...," Kaa-san melepas gandenganku dengan pelan. Aku menatap kedua manik emerald Ka-san, tersirat sebuah kesedihan. "Temui dia. Kaa-san akan menunggumu di luar," lanjut Kaa-san yang kemudian mengusap bahuku pelan dan keluar dari ruang ICU.

"Siapa yang harus ku temui, Kaa-san?" tanyaku kesal. Penasaran dengan sesuatu yang masih mengganjal perasaanku dari tadi, aku memeriksa ruangan serba putih ini. Mata ku menangkap seseorang yang sedang berbaring di sebuah stretcher dengan beberapa kabel yang terpasang di tubuhnya. "Naruto-kun..."

.

Awan gelap menyelubungi langit, padahal hari masih pagi. Rintik – rintik hujan menyapa bumi dengan derasnya. Tapi hal itu tak menyurutkan seorang gadis musim semi untuk beranjak dari duduknya. Tetap duduk di hadapan sebuah makam baru.

Dia menyesal. Dia tidak dapat menghindari takdir yang ditulis oleh Tuhan. Dia tidak bisa keluar dari pemikirannya. Dia hanya menyesal. Dia tahu semua telah berakhir. Dia tahu semua itu hanya sebuah kebodohan. Sekarang dia tahu itu tak benar. Dia hanya kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Dan ketika hujan berhenti, dia tahu bahwa orang yang sangat ia cintai benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya.

.

On Rainy Day

by Kyu Amakusa

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Romance | Hurt | Typos | OOC maybe

Uzumaki Naruto | Haruno Sakura

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap!

"SAKURA!"

"Iya, Kaa-san," sahutku cepat. "Ada apa?"

"Berapa kali Kaa-san harus memarahimu karena kegaduhanmu itu, ha? Tou-san dan anak sama saja," aku hanya tersenyum semanis mungkin mendengar curhat Kaa-san. "Ada Naruko di depan. Temui dia dan jangan membuat gaduh lagi." Kaa-san memperingatkanku dan dengan cepat ku anggukan kepalaku. Sebuah seringai muncul di bibirku saat Kaa-san mulai sibuk dengan bahan-bahan masakan.

Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap!

"SAKURA!" Hahaha pasti Kaa-san sedang bersungut kesal sekarang. Wajah Kaa-san pasti menggemaskan – kata Tou-san.

"Hei, Nee-chan," sapa gadis berambut kuning. Gadis ini memakai sweater oranye lengkap dengan scarft yang melingkar di lehernya. "Hehehe apa pakaianku aneh, nee-chan? Aku yakin hari ini pasti akan turun hujan, ttebane," Naruko tersenyum lebar. Ah anak ini mengingatkanku pada rubah mesum itu.

"Souka. Tumben kau ke sini. Ada apa, Naruko?" tanyaku pada bungsu Uzumaki ini. "Ayo masuk," aku mempersilahkan Naruko untuk masuk ke rumah karena awan gelap mulai menutupi langit. Benar apa kata Naruko, pasti setelah ini akan hujan deras.

"Tidak usah, nee-chan. Aku harus segera pulang. Aku ke sini untuk mengantarkan surat," ujarnya seraya menyodorkan surat berwarna biru padaku.

"Surat? Dari siapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Dari Naruto-nii. Dia menulis surat itu saat mengetahui keadaannya tambah buruk semakin hari," ada guratan sedih di wajah cantik Naruko. "Sudah gerimis. Aku permisi dulu, nee-chan," pamitnya kemudian.

"Hati-hati, Naruko."

-On Rainy Day-

_Hai, Sakura-chan_

_ Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja. Jika kau membaca surat ini, pasti aku sudah pergi meninggalkanmu. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menepati janjiku padamu. Sayang, kau boleh marah padaku, tapi kau tidak boleh melupakanku. Janji?_

_ Setelah aku pergi, jangan pernah merasa sendiri. Panggil aku beberapa kali, dengan begitu aku akan hidup di hatimu selamanya. Benar kan? Kau akan mengingatku selamanya kan? Hanya itu yang aku inginkan. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah tetap mengingatku, walaupun itu kenangan yang menyakitkan._

_ Tapi aku tak boleh egois. Yang hidup harus tetap melanjutkan hidupnya. Temukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku, yang bisa menjagamu, mencintaimudan yang tidak akan meninggalkanmu._

_ Maaf..._

_ Maaf... Aku selalu membuatmu khawatir dengan keadaanku_

_ Maaf... Aku sering membuatmu menangis_

_ Maaf... Aku sering membuatmu kesal, marah dan mengganggumu_

_ Maaf... aku meninggalkanmu_

_ Maaf... Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan_

_ Terima kasih..._

_ Terima kasih... Sudah menjadi hal terindah untukku_

_ Terima kasih... Tetap bersamaku selama ini_

_ Terima kasih... Sudah mencemaskanku selama ini_

_ Terima kasih... Sudah mencintaiku selama ini_

_ Terima kasih... Karenamu aku bisa bertahan selama ini_

_ Terima kasih... Untukmu yang telah menemaniku di saat terakhir_

_ Terima kasih... Terima kasih banyak, Sakura-chan_

_ Sakura-chan_

_ Katakan padaku kau bisa di sini tanpaku_

_ Kau bisa mendapat yang lebih baik dariku_

_ Kau bisa menjalani hari-hari tanpa aku di sisimu_

_ Kau bisa bahagia tanpaku_

_ -Naruto-_

"Naruto-kun..." ku usap air mataku yang masih mengalir. "Apa kau suka menilhatku menangis? Baka! Aku benar-benar tidak mau kehilanganmu," tangisku semakin menjadi. Apa aku akan tetap menjaga cincin yang telah membeku itu lagi? Tetap membeku dan tak pernah mencair. Membiarkan tetap membeku sampai aku rela melepasmu? Entahlah... Aku terlalu mencintaimu...

-On Rainy Day-

"Sakura-chan..." sapa Naruto lemah pada gadis yan baru saja menyadari keberadaannya. Ya, dia hanya bisa mengamati gadis itu saat berbicara dengan Kaa-san keduanya dari jauh. Hanya mengamatinya dan berusaha merekam sebanyak mungkin hal yang akan ia rindukan nantinya.

"Kau... Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura pelan. Dia mendekati Naruto, sesak menggerogoti hatinya saat melihat orang yang di cintainya tergeletak tak berdaya di stretcher.

"Apa kau sudah membenciku?" Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kau melakukan ini untuk membuatku benci padamu? Agar aku tidak mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu? Agar... aku tidak merasa kehilanganmu? Dasar bodoh! Kau bodoh, sangat-sangat bodoh, Naruto!" liquid bening menetes dari manik emerald Sakura. Naruto kembali tersenyum dan mengusapnya. "Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku?"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu sampai detik ini, dan aku baru sadar, aku tak bisa berhenti untuk mencintaimu. Aku juga tak bisa berbohong jika aku tak mencintaimu. Yang bisa ku lakukan hanya membuatmu benci padaku agar kau tak merasa kehilangan, Sakura-chan," Naruto menarik lengan gadisnya dan mendekapnya hangat. "Aku minta maaf, Sakura-chan. Dengan membuatmu benci padaku, aku tak akan merasa menyesal. Tapi aku baru sadar, aku sangat menyesal sekarang. Maafkan aku."

"Naruto-kun..." bisik Sakura. Dia meremas baju rumah sakit yang di kenakan Naruto dengan kuat, seolah pemuda yang selalu berisik itu akan menghilang jika dia melepaskannya sedetik saja.

"Sakura-chan..." melepas dekapannya, Naruto mencium lembut gadis yang masih terisak itu. "Walau aku tak lagi di dekatmu, kau akan tetap di hatiku. Ku harap kau juga begitu," lanjutnya.

"Pasti, Naruto-kun. Aku janji padamu," Naruto tersenyum, dan perlahan iris sapphire itu tertutup. Menutup buku kehidupannya yang penuh dengan kenangan untuk selamanya.

_FIN_

Hai, minna ^o^)/

Apa kabar?

prediksi NaSa bener hehehe :D walaupun ide pasaran, tapi ini fanfict bener - bener milik Kai..

bukan ide yang pasaran, tapi cara kita membawa fanfict yang jadi tujuan. err.. pokoknya itu lah -.-"

seorang teman dari teman pernah bilang, happy ending itu terjadi kalo dua orang yg terlibat satu cinta sama sama masuk surga.. dan Kai sependapat dengannya :v

Special thanks for Fumiko Miki NaSa, Guest, By-U, Namikaze Sholkhan, Cindy elhi, , Nagasaki, BlackRose783 and silent reader :3

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca fanfict ini, review, follow dan favorite ^^

Review, saran, kritik, flame, pertanyaan kirim ke alamat di bawah ini *nunjuk kotak review*

Mind to review, minna? ^^


End file.
